The Tales of the Detective
by Lizzy0305
Summary: A summary of short stories about Sherlock and John. Some funny or sad, or fluffy or just completely crazy. But they all will be slash or pre-slash


_Hello All!_

_So, this story is all about Sherlock, most likely about Sherlock and John's relationship for Sherlock's point of view. I would like to write a chapter for all the letters from **A** to **Z**, here is **A**_ :)_ The chapters will be short, some of them drabble short, some longer, like this first chapter. I'd like to keep the rating between **K** and **T**, but I cant promise anything_. ^.^

_Now this piece here was inspired by my Mom's birthday. I think when you turn 60 you just start thinking about your whole life, about what you've done and have never done or what you still have ahead. So Mom, thank You and though You will never read this, happy 60th birthday._

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of the Detective<strong>

_A – Ages_

Sherlock Holmes was standing in the doorway, leaning against the hard wooden surface, watching his only friend, colleague and husband, John Watson. He was sitting in his favorite chair, a hot cup of tea steaming next to him on a small desk. The man was reading an old book, his glasses shining in the morning light.

Sherlock was deep in his thoughts as he was watching the man, the love of his life. They weren't actually married, neither of them was so much interested in the ceremony itself, it just gave them a piece of paper, a written proof of something, they already knew.

They shared a home since the first day they've met and since 24 years, they share a bed and a life too. It didn't happen like in the movies. Their first kiss wasn't in the pouring rain, it wasn't even love at first sight. And they definitely didn't live '_happily ever after_' after the kiss. But they lived. And that was, what mattered.

Sherlock became conscious of his feelings after he had to fake his death. It wasn't because he couldn't see John or that he missed him, however, he did miss him every awaken moment. It happened when he saw John after the funeral, with swollen, red eyes, still crying for _him_. At that moment, when he saw the tears on John's cheeks, he felt the most excruciating pain in his heart, he had ever experienced. And suddenly he knew. He knew he felt this miserable because he hurt the most important person in his life. His _love_.

For Sherlock, this relationship, these feelings he had for John, took a long time to realize. Interestingly, it took even longer for John.

Sherlock still remembered John stating over and over again, that he wasn't, at all, not by a chance, not even a little gay. He never actually had any other relationship with a man, at least not any that Sherlock knew of. And still, the first time Sherlock kissed John, he got an instant response, without any hesitation. The only problem was, it wasn't a real kiss. It was just an act, so that the man at the other side of the huge table would believe that yes they were indeed a gay couple, trying to adopt a cute, genetically perfected, illegal baby. Preferably a girl.

Right there at that brightly lit office, with a perfect stranger, most likely criminal and child abuser, watching, almost staring at them, happened their very first, very sweet kiss. But it was followed by nothing for month. They never mentioned the 'incident' again.

After Sherlock faked his death and was hiding in different countries, he sometimes imagined what it would be like to be with John again. It wasn't like him at all, but he just couldn't wait to be back in London again. With John. He hoped his friend would forgive his betrayal soon so that they can start working and living together again.

The first time they met again, it was in John's flat. Sherlock waited for him in the dark to surprise him. The surprise went so good, that John fainted when he realized _Sherlock Holmes_ was standing in front of him, with a cup of hot, streaming tea in his hands.

After a couple of minutes, John opened his eyes and stared at Sherlock disbelievingly. A small smile spread on Sherlock's mouth and grew even bigger when John smiled too. They started laughing and when Sherlock thought, this went much better than he expected he saw a fist coming towards him, and then he felt pain, so much pain on his face, then nothing just darkness

When he woke up, John started shouting at him. The words 'betray' and 'hate' were repeatedly shoved at his face and he just stood there, listening and taking in whatever John had to say, because he deserved it, every each word.

Then tears started falling from John's eyes and Sherlock stepped closer, however John wanted to keep the distance between them. Sherlock cornered him and then John tried to hit him again and again, repeating "I hate you" over and over again until Sherlock managed to fold his arms around him and pull him closer in a firm embrace.

In his arms, John calmed down, though his tears were still falling. He was only sobbing quietly, clinging into Sherlock like his life depended on it. He whispered "You're alive. I hate you so much. I'm so glad you're alive." next to Sherlock's ear, and for a brief second Sherlock thought, now would be the time to tell John everything about how much he loved him.

But then suddenly John pulled away, still holding Sherlock by the arms. "Mrs. Hudson." He said. "And Mycroft. We have to let them know." So Sherlock had to tell him that he already met Mrs. Hudson because he wanted his old flat on Baker street back and that his brother… that his brother knew all along.

Then came a long fight again, while Sherlock explained everything from the fall to the past three years but the moment was long gone, so he didn't mentioned the feelings. Soon after their reunion everything went back to the way it was before. They moved back the Baker Street, and lived with Mrs. Hudson and a new friend, Gladstone the bulldog, who managed to sneak in the flat and their heart regardless of Mrs. Hudson's _no pets_ policy.

Sherlock started smiling as he recalled their first date.

It was about three month after the case of the genetically perfected babies. John just returned home, after her girlfriend broke up with him (naturally because of Sherlock). Sherlock felt like smiling while John told him what had happened. The next morning, after he woke up, he decided it was time.

He stood in front of John, straightened himself, and cleared his throat once, then twice. He opened and closed his mouth but not a word came out. John raised an eyebrow at him.

"John… would you like to go out on a date with me?" He said. He never felt this anxious in his life before. He actually never even felt anxious in his life.

John's mouth fell open. "Date…? On a date? With you? You do know what a date is between two people, right?"

"Yes, John, I'm perfectly aware of the meaning of the word." Sherlock said and he felt self-confident again.

"Sherlock… I'm sorry but I'm not… gay." was John's answer. Sherlock wasn't surprised.

He stepped close, really close to John. He towered over the other man as he cupped his jaw and raised it slightly. He looked into the surprised eyes and whispered, "I know, _John_…".

Then he kissed him. Determinedly, deeply, sweetly. And John moaned into kiss, gasped as Sherlock played with his lips.

Sherlock pulled back and just looked at John, who cleared his throat and said 'So, date it is." before he turned around, blushing madly.

The date went perfectly, slightly awkward at first and back then Sherlock thought it was because of him but later it turned out that he did everything right, however John couldn't think of anything else just to be back in Baker Street, alone with Sherlock to repeat that kiss. And try out something else.

Since that day, they were together, literally in good and bad. They kept being partners in crime solving; John was shot two times during the last 24 years, and one of them put John into clinical death for three seconds. That was the longest three seconds in Sherlock's life. Sherlock also got shot once but it only scratched his arm.

They were in two weddings during the 24 years. One of them was the landlady's. Mrs. Hudson remarried at the age of 51 with a man of her age, who had a little, 11 years old daughter. Mrs. Hudson who now was Mrs. Morsten loved the girl as her own. John and even Sherlock loved the little Mary as their cousin and the girl thought of them us uncles.

The other wedding was Molly's. Actually it was Molly Harper and Gregory Lestrade's wedding, which surprised everyone. Their relationship started after Lestrade divorced her wife. They were married within 3 years, and had two children in five. They are living still in London, Lestrade is the chief of Scotland Yard, Molly still helps out in the morgue, especially when Sherlock needs her help. Once in a month they all met for a dinner. This was mainly the fault of John, but Sherlock couldn't be mad about it. Though he always complained about it, somewhere deep inside he enjoyed the meetings. After all, he had a lot to thank to Molly.

A lot of things changed during these years, the evidence of that was sitting right in front of Sherlock. The man in the chair was older now. More gray strands were in his hair than brown, wrinkles plowed his skin, glasses helped him read the small letters of the book, and his hand holding the cup was slightly shaking.

"You know, you could just sit next to me instead of just standing there like an idiot." John looked up, taking down his glasses as he watched Sherlock with a small, smug smile. He closed the book but put a finger between the pages, marking where he was.

"I was thinking." said Sherlock as he stepped closer.

"Of what?"

"You know…" Sherlock shrugged. "You, me, us, the life…" He kneeled before John.

"Oh… So just the usual?" John laughed as he leaned forward to get closer to Sherlock.

"John…" Sherlock whispered as he cupped John's jaw. "Happy 60th birthday, my love." he said before he kissed him softly on the lips.

Yes, a lot of things changed, but one thing was the same and will be the same _always_.

This man here was his best friend and his lover; the most important person in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it.<em>

_Please tell me what you think :) Any idea for letter **B**? :)_

Liz


End file.
